


Hospital Flowers

by Nic_H



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_H/pseuds/Nic_H
Summary: Quick valentines day fic.





	Hospital Flowers

Kara sat down tiredly on the chair in the small, claustrophobic room. The ever constant blip from the heartbeat monitor gave her little comfort. It had been two weeks and his condition hadn’t changed since the day he had been admitted.

Though a chaotic night, Kara remembered everything with perfect clarity: the raised voices, the violent threats and the welcomed flashing lights outside the window. She remembered her voice, screaming a warning that was lost in the cacophony of sounds. Most importantly she remembered the deafening cracks, shot wildly at the two first responders, and the more accurate return fire.

As much as she wished she could forget the worst night of her life, she was thankful her almost perfect recollection helped convict her deadbeat father. Finally both she and Alice were free from the fear of living with him; the fear of never knowing whether you were safe in your own _home_.

For the moment they were staying with her friend Adam’s mum, Rose. Mrs Chapman was the nicest person Kara had ever met and there was nothing anyone could say to convince her otherwise. Alice was still shaken up, understandably so, and Kara was trying her best to help her. Rose had been immeasurable in that regard and Kara had no way to repay her. Just like she had no way to repay the man in front of her for saving her life.

Reaching forward she grabbed his hand and rubbed comforting circles with her thumb on the back of his hand. She knew he wasn’t conscious to feel it but it was more for her sakes than his. She _needed_ to let him know that she appreciated his sacrifice. Giving his hand one last squeeze, Kara got up and made her way to the door. Visitation hours were nearly over and she couldn’t spend all day here even if she wanted to. She had an assignment for college due that she hadn’t even thought about starting.

…

It had become routine for Kara to visit him throughout the week and everyday there was no change in his condition. The doctors had said he was stable and it was only a matter of time before he would recover.

Officer Connor Anderson.

That was his name. Kara knew a lot of things about her saviour and she hadn’t even talked to him. But everything she knew was just physical. She didn’t know what his voice sounded like, she had no idea what his favourite colour was or what music he listened to. Did he like flowers? If so what kind?

Kara would admit that it was fun to speculate and try guess these things, just to see how wrong she was later on. Checking her phone for any missed texts, Kara noticed the time and date and panicked. She had to pick Alice up from school. And buy her chocolates for tomorrow. She knew Alice’s favourite and her mind once again drifted to what chocolate Connor would like. What if he was one of them weird people that didn’t like chocolate?

Shaking free from her inane thoughts Kara voiced a goodbye and raced out the door, never noticing the miniscule twitch of the man’s fingers.

…

Kara slowly walked down the hospital corridor, careful not the drop the precious package she was carrying. Okay, so it wasn’t that precious but it meant a lot to Kara and there was zero chance she would stuff this up. Finally reaching the room number she needed, Kara nudged the door upon with her foot before using body to push through.

Once she was fully inside the room, a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“So you’re the one my dad’s been talking about.”

Nearly dropping what was in her hands, Kara carefully hooked it under her arm and looked up. Connor was sitting up and had a smile on his face and another man was standing next to him. She had caught glimpses of his shock of white hair around the hospital from time to time but she had never connected the dots.

“That’s the one Connor. She visited you damn near every day. Well don’t just stand there girl, introduce yourself. Can’t speak for my boy, but I don’t bite.”

A quiet groan of ‘dad please’ seemed to break the tension in the room and Kara couldn’t help but smile at their interactions. Walking closer to the father and son, Kara handed what she was holding to Connor.

“I know you usually introduce yourself, and then give flowers. Or you don’t give flowers at all I don’t know-“

Kara was stuttering and rushing through her words and she had no idea why.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. Deep breathes. Nice and slowly.”

Doing so, Kara started over.

“Hi, my name’s Kara. You saved my life and I know I can never make it up to you but I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you so much.”

Grabbing the flowers from Kara, Connor placed them carefully next to him and looked at her softly. She was beautiful.

“Hi, my name’s Connor. It’s honestly a pleasure to meet you. And you don’t need to thank me, it’s part of the job.”

Connor paused and motioned with his hand to Hank. Taking the hint, Hank excused himself from the room to use the bathroom (read: give the two some privacy). Once the door clicked shut, Connor continued.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. I love the flowers by the way.”

Now Connor was generally quiet and reserved, and the complete opposite of outgoing. So the only thing that could explain what he said next had to be contributed to the pain relief medication messing with his head.

“They’re beautiful. Like you.”

Voice near a whisper towards the end, Kara heard it all the same and blushed red.

“What’s the date? Hank, _dad_ , didn’t get around to telling me.”

Fumbling for her phone, Kara quickly checked the date.

“It’s- oh. _Oh._ ”

Deep breath.

“It’s February 14th.”

Kara tried turning her face away, knowing it had a strong resemblance to a tomato.

Still a bit out of it, it took a while for Connor to register the importance. Switching his gaze from the bouquet to Kara and back to the bouquet realisation dawned on him. Seeing that, Kara waved her hands in front of her.

“No, no, no, no, no. I didn’t mean it _that_ way. Though it does make sense as to why everyone seemed to be selling flowers.”

Stifling a laugh, Connor responded in a way that was once again out of character for him.

“You know, between you and me. I wouldn’t say no if you did mean it _that_ way.”

Again, Kara blushed and her brain was threatening to shut down.

What? Whaa? How? Was he serious?

“You’re not just joking around are you?”

“Of course not. When I get discharged from here, let’s go out for coffee. My treat.”

This was all moving so fast but Kara couldn’t say that she was adverse to the idea. She was looking forward to it actually. And she could finally learn all the things she still didn’t know about him. The chocolate one was a serious concern.

“Ok sure, but I’m paying. It’s the least I can do.”

Knowing a lost argument when he saw one, Connor just smiled and nodded (even if he was 100% stealing the bill at the end of their date).

END.


End file.
